1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bag holders and more particularly pertains to a new bag holders for holding a collapsible bag in an open orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bag holders is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,751 describes a device for holding a bag in an open position against a fence. Another type of bag holders is U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,645 having a loop portion for holding open a bag in a vertical orientation.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes a hook for attaching the device to multiple vertical surfaces such as fences or tailgates of a pick-up.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by including a hook mounted on an upper end of an elongate member for mounting the elongate member on a fence or other type of vertical wall.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new bag holders that has a foot portion for stabilizing the elongate member in a vertical orientation.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new bag holders that includes grappling hooks for holding the device in a secure manner on a chain-link fence.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a mount portion including an elongate member having an upper end and lower end. A hook is attached to the upper end. A loop is hingedly coupled to the elongate member by a hinge and is positioned on an opposite side of the elongate member with respect to the hook. The loop has an outer surface and an inner surface. A coupling member removably attaches the refuse bag to the loop. A securing member releasably secures the loop in a generally horizontal position. An edge of a refuse bag may be extended between the loop and the coupling member such that the refuse bag is held in an open orientation.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.